Phan With A Friend
by GingerTips
Summary: hi guys! So, I made an Omegle collab with ForeverAloneCrimson. It's fluff, though it contains smut so I am rating it M. Just read it because I'm horrid at summaries. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I met an awesome person on Omegle named ForeverAloneCrimson on here and we wanted to share our collabe with you guys! Try and guess which one of us is which! Sorry for spelling mistakes or /s instead of italics, we didn't really go through the document besides to change our names to Dan and Phil's. So, it'll be really long and it will contain smut, next chapter and another or maybe one more than that, we're not really sure. All we know is that it contains smut but is an otherwise fluff. Enjoy! ^-^**

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You and the stranger both like phan.

-fluff, smut-

Phil: I walked down the street with my typical get-up: black shades, tight black skinnies, and a midnight blue t-shirt. It was a gray day, clouds streaking the sky, rain threatening to pour down in anger and sweep through the streets of London. A breeze gently flew through my hair, tousling the raven locks that sat upon my head. I felt serene. Gray was my favorite color the sky could acheive. And being in London just made it better.

Dan: I walked down the street in my old skinny jeans, a black shirt with the ring on it, and a beanie. It was a nice day, no matter the clouds, although I didn't mind. Being in London just made my love of rain even better.

Phil: I felt a plop on my nose and realized it had begun to pour gently. Wonderful, today was going to be great, and I knew it.

I walked down the sidewalk, wandering to no place in particular, and found a cute little park with a swingset, devoid of children because it was, of course, raining. I ran over to a swing and grabbed a swing before it could get too wet. I plopped down and began to push gently with my feet.

Dan: I wandered aimlessly to the little park I always went to when I was in a good mood, and started when I saw a black haired boy sitting on one of the swings. I smiled, and decided to give him a little scare. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes, giggling. "This is /not/ a totally random stranger, how are you?"

Phil: I was swinging, minding my own business, when I felt a pair of hands on my face. My automatic reaction was for my brain to yell at me ohshitohshitohshitDOSOMTHINGLAZYFUCKERGETOFFYOURAS SANDDOESOMETHINGTHERESACREEPERTRYINGTOKILLYOUohshi tohshitohshitohshit but surprisingly, all I did was jump a little and say "This, on the other hand, _is_ a totally random stranger, and I'm doing just fine. Name's Phil, now get your grimy hands off of me, who knows what you've touched with those hands, you could've fapped before you came here," I said, trying to be sarcastic, but I just couldn't be sarcastic, I was too 'sweet' as others said.

Dan: I smirked, dropping my hands. "Nice to meet you Phil, I'm Dan." I sat on the swing next to him, smiling. "Nice to know my hands are grimy, when the last thing I touched was my hand sanitizer bottle." I held up the small blue bottle hanging from my keychain. "Whatchya doing all alone on a nice day like this? A cool guy like you should be home with a girl- or guy, hey I'm not judging- because you're _too_ attractive not to have one." I smiled sweetly at him.

Phil: I couldn't help but crack up in an obnoxious laugh when this Dan fellow said girl or guy, especially attractive. I hate my laugh, but I couldn't help it. "I'm bi, but I can't do anything about the fact that I don't have a guy or a girlfriend, hehheh," I smirked. "What about you? You're young, hip, do you have someone?" I laughed at my own joke a little.

Dan: I smiled. "Your laugh is really pretty." I said, swinging lightly and looking at the sky, getting drops of rain on my face. "Well, that sucks then. Maybe this is my chance." I said jokingly, then shook my head. "I'm bi too, but I guess I'm just /that/ unattractive."

Phil: "Eh, I don't really mind not having a friend with benefits or even a girl or boyfriend, it doesn't really matter to me. I don't get out of the house much anyways, I'm always on the internet." I smiled. "Well, if you wanna be my lover," I sang. "You gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends!" I sang to the world. "And that's cool that you're bi, I have homophobe jackass friends who I don't even want to be friends with because I can't come out to them." I sighed. This Dan kid didn't want to know that much about me, did he?

Dan: I shrugged, laughing. "Well, you should have a friend with benefits when you don't have a relationship. Now, where do I come in?" I chuckled. "Aw, those are the worst friends in the world."

Phil: I laughed. This kid was pretty funny. "Wherever you want to, sweetheart," I winked. "Yeah, they really are. They get drunk too much too, and I'm not that kind of guy, so I'm just standing there like "hai. friend over here? yeah, it's kinda awkward." I laughed.

Dan: I chuckled. "Homophobes, /and/ drunkards? Wow, you hang out with the best people." I teased, laughing.

Phil: "Yeah, we were all friends in primary school, so I kept with them. At least I already had friends by secondary school." I thought back to how everyone would tease me and I would get bullied by the populars until they came along. We were all the losers of the school, but they were affected that they started drinking."

Dan: I smiled at him. "Well maybe you should make your own friends. Your really cool, in a serious level, not some random level." I chuckled, swinging lightly and looking at my feet.

Phil: "I'm going to take that." I said. "as a compliment." I shared a laugh with Dan. I liked this kid, he seemed more of a friendly type than Chris and PJ were.

Dan: "It's a compliment." I shrugged lightly. "So, unless you'd like to keep talking to me I think I'll be on my way now."

Phil: "Why?" I asked. This kid couldn't leave yet, we'd just met, I'd even flirted with the lil shit! He couldn't go!

Dan: I shrugged again. "It's that time when I start feeling like a bother. Don't worry about it."

Phil: "Please, can't we be friends?" I pouted.

Dan: I looked up at the rain, narrowing my eyes. "I never said we couldn't."

Phil: This lil shit. He's trolling me. "Give me your number," I grinned.

Dan: I took a piece of paper and a pen out of my pocket, scribbling down my number before it could get wet. "Here."

Phil: I grinned as the rain dripped off my fringe and onto my cheeks. I grabbed the paper from him and stuffed it into my pocket. "When can we meet again?" I asked hopefully.

Dan: "Well you just asked me to stay, so I was going to stay." I looked at him, confused. "But I guess if you're already pushing me away I'll go." I stood up from the swing, wincing as a pool of water hit my shoes.

Phil: This time I couldn't help but voice all of my thoughts. "You lil shit you sit right back down we're having a perfect friends moment right here." I realized how mean I came off as, and I quickly apologized.

Dan: I flinched, sitting back down on the swing. "I-it's fine, I'm used to it." I mumbled, watching my shoes get soaked.

Phil: "What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused. What was my new friend talking about? I giggled at the wetness of his shoes.

Dan: I shook my head furiously. "Absolutely nothing. I didn't mean anything by it."

Phil: Okay, this kid was avoiding the subject. But, I'm never one to pry, so I kept my mouth shut. "So, what do you do for a living, Dan?" I asked, trying to be polite.

Dan: "I don't really do much. I make videos here and there when I have time from Uni." I looked at him. "What about you?"

Phil: "I just work at a stupid, run-down bar. Figures why I'm friends with drunkards, huh?" I laughed. "I've wanted to make videos for YouTube, is it fun?" I asked. I had an account, but I got so much hate so I shut down my account two weeks after. I couldn't mention the word amazing without my friends remembering and laughing in my face.

Dan: I chuckled, rubbing my hands together. "It's really fun once you get the hang of it." I smiled at him. "Hey, do you wanna get out of the rain? I don't mind it much but I just got over the plague after some peasant sneezed on me."

Phil: "Peasant? Wow, you're so posh!" I chuckled. "Plague? I've eaten a shark. Beat that, bro." I said in an American accent. "I'll go if you want to, though, I normally like the rain, but if you want to go somewhere else, I'm totally fine with that," I grinned.

Dan: I pouted, flicking him off. "I am _not_ posh, and if you call me that I won't be your friend anymore. Shark? Wow, so badass." I said in my own American accent. "We can stay if you'd like, I'm just a little bit freezing right now. Sorry." I grinned guiltily.

Phil: "You want me to warm you up?" I said, trying to sound innocent as possible, with a puppy dog face.

Dan: "If that means cuddles, then yes, if not, no thanks. You might have AIDS." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Phil: My face was on fire. I swear, I was a firework. "ehrm, uhh, cuddle." I stuttered, embarrassed. "Cmon and sit on my lap, we can fit the both of us on this swing," I motioned.

Dan: I laughed, reaching over and poking his cheeks. "What's the point of cuddling when we're both wet? We'll be wet again later." I smirked, but sat on his lap.

Phil: "It doesn't matter,cuddling is cuddling. You really need to learn a thing or two about cuddling, mister. It doesn't matter what time of day or type of weather, when someone wants to cuddle with you, that's some serious shit." I scolded, realizing I swore and mumbled an apology. Dan was much taller than I was so he was farther up, which gave me the chance to put my head at his shoulderblades.

Dan: "Don't be sorry your swore. I don't care." I chuckled. "You're so short Phil." I giggled, leaning back into him. "Okay, okay, cuddling is cuddling.

Phil: "I know, I know, I'm a damn midget, now let;s get back to the cuddling that I deserve," I said, my pouty face back on.

Dan: "I am giving you the cuddling you may or may not deserve." I said, looking back at him.

Phil: "I know, but silence always makes things much more nicer. I've always like silence, it's nice." I smiled and started to push us gently, swinging at a slow pace.

Dan: "So you're basically telling me to shut up. Alright." I pretended to zip my lips, throwing away the key.

Phil: "No, I- I didn't mean, oh forget it," I smiled. "I would never tell someone cute to shut up!"

Dan: I raised an eyebrow, but kept my mouth shut. I leaned back on his farther, closing my eyes.

Phil: Inside, I was killing myself. I had just told Dan he was cute, people don't do that to their friends! I swung us gently, l looked around and saw the streets at the ends of the park were empty. This was London, empty streets are not natural. I closed my eyes and felt us swinging, just savoring the moment entirely.

Dan: "You know, if it makes you feel better I think you're cute too." I said after a while of silence, opening my eyes and looking at Phil.

Phil: I blushed. Dan thought I was... cute? "Well, I like that. You, Dan, are positively amazing. You're not the one who has homophobe drunkards for best friends, you're not the one at a dead end job, you d-wait a second, what had you said earlier when I went all black woman on you? You were used to people talking to you that way? What was that about, Dan?" I blurted. Ah, fuck. I really should stop doing that!

Dan: I sighed, feeling myself close up once more. "I'm not amazing, and Phil you can always change who your friends are. Quit your job if it makes you unhappy. That's what I would do." I purposely ignored his question, keeping my face towards the front.

Phil: "I don't get to pick my friends, they were the only ones that chose to be my friends. I was bullied by everyone else," I admitted. "Would you believe I never even had a girlfriend? Much less a boyfriend, I'm still in the goddamn closet. My job pays enough, and it's not that easy, Dan, I can't just quit, haha. And why are you ignoring my question Dan? I'm sorry, but if you won't tell me, then you'll just be hurt even more by what it is!" I said, hoping I was helping Dan in the end.

Dan: I sighed, turning around and kissing him softly. I looked him dead in the eye, a serious expression on my face. "Phil, would you like to be my boyfriend? I'll be the relationship you never had. If not, we can still be friends and act like this never happened. I won't complain about your job though." I laughed softly.

Phil: I blushed as Dan kissed me. "Of course I will be your boyfriend," I smiled, catching his lips in a kiss. Bliss. I rested my forehead on his, with a sigh. Dan really was avoiding this subject, he really was.

Dan: I grinned, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. I appreciate your kind acceptance, although I honestly expected you to say no." I glanced up at him sheepishly. "Do you wanna come over? I'm getting really cold and I kind of wanna get out of the rain and get to know you better."

Phil: "By all means, I would never mind. We can definitely go to your house. I would love to." I could ask about this problem of Dan's later.

Dan: I smiled, getting up and tugging Phil by the hand. "Come oooooon! Let's gooo!" I ran to the road, bouncing on my feet.

Phil: I let myself get dragged by Dan through the streets of London to his house, oddly empty for London. There were a few people here and there, but otherwise, it was a ghost town. So, of course, we took this as the chance to hop around, clicking our heels every once in a while, letting ourselves get soaked by the rain. We eventually got to what seemed to be Dan's house. "Are your parents home?" I asked.

Dan: I laughed every once and a while as I jumped in different puddles, soaking my already wet body. I opened the door, glad for the warmth of my house. "No. They rarely are anymore."

Phil: "Why not?" I asked as I got pulled inside. His house was nice, it made me thankful I could get mine from my job, mine was pretty big. I think someone might've died before me, so that was why it's so cheap. It seemed kinda cramped, though it probably really wasn't.

Dan: I shrugged, leading Phil up the stairs to my room. "Work, business trips. The usual. Do you want to shower or are you okay with some dry clothes?" I asked, grabbing some towels. "Either way, I'm showering."

Phil: "Clothes are fine," I smiled. I didn't want to seem like I was a pig or anything, so I tried extra-hard to be polite. Dan's funny, I thought to myself. I'm glad he's my boyfriend now. "Fine by me, Dan!"

Dan: I pouted at him, tugging on his hand. "Damn it. I was hoping you'd shower with me, but okay!" I pulled out some comfy clothes that were a little small on me, hoping they'd fit Phil since he was a bit smaller. "Here ya go. I'll be back soon." I picked his cheek before walking to the bathroom.

Phil: "Showering with you's fine," I yelped, only to have the door in my face a second later. Huff. Oh well. I walked back into Dan's bedroom and got changed, laying back on the bed to chill for a while.

Dan: I opened it, running after him and climbing on his back. "Damn it Phil!" I pouted. "You already changed."

Phil: "Waaghgh! Dan! Don't scare me like that!" I shouted as I jumped into the air. "How did you even manage to scare me? You lil shit!" I said as I wrapped the Dan in my arms.

Dan: I smirked. "Whoops. Sorry not sorry. I'm a fucking loud runner too! How did you not hear me,_ you _lil shit!" I giggled, then realized I'd taken my shirt off in the bathroom. "Well this is awkward. Are you going to come shower with me or not?"

Phil: "Yep. I really want to." I said as I ripped off the shirt on the way to the bathroom.

**You guys like it so far? Drop a review! Let us know! :) Any guesses on which one is me or ForeverAloneCrimson? Drop those in a review, too!**

**Thanks from the both of us!**

**-GingerTips and ForeverAloneCrimson-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello guys! So, the low-down on this chapter! There is no smut, but there is content of sexual nature in it. So just a heads-up, next chapter is definitely smut-filllllled! So, without further ado, the next installment to Phan With A Friend! Enjoy!**

Dan: I chuckled, closing the door behind me and locking it. "Good, because somehow you would have gotten warm." I winked, quickly turning away from him and undressing, jumping under the hot water.

Phil: I followed Dan as he took off his clothes, peeling off all the slightly damp clothing from my skin, and zoomed in after Dan.

Dan: I giggled. "Somebody's just a little big eager." I said, shivering as the hot water warmed me up.

Phil: "Eh." was my response, trying to sound non-chalant, probably not succeeding. I wrapped Dan in a hug, "You really are amazing," I sighed.

Dan: "That was such a fail." I giggled, wrapping my arms around Phil's waist tightly. "I'm not amazing, you are."

Phil: "Hehheh, I know. I am a fail. Sorry Dan." I grinned, pecking him on the lips.

Dan: I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Just a few hours ago I was a complete stranger. Holy shit." I laughed. "You're my fail."

Phil: "I know, I guess I can only thank you for that whole surprise peek-a-boo when we first met." I grinned.

Dan: I blushed softly, giggling. "Oh, shut up, it was a spur of the moment thing."

Phil: "Why did you do that, anyway? Talk to me, I mean."

Dan: "I dunno, really. I was headed to the park anyways and you were there and... Yeah." I trailed off, avoiding the rest of the explanation.

Phil: "Hehheh, I get it, Dan. You're really a prostitute and you were planning to meet someone there, and that's your whole prostitute code," I laughed.

Dan: I slapped his arm, my mouth hanging open. "Phil! How could you say that about me? It's only the first day!"

Phil: "Eh, it may be the first day, but one can find out a LOT about their new boyfriend," I giggled, and gave him a kiss to show I was only joking.

Dan: I huffed, sticking my tongue out and licking his lips. "Well, I am /not/ a prostitute. Besides, if I was, I'd have already fucked you and left by now. You hurt my feelings."

Phil: "Aww, I'm sorry then, you're not a prostitute, okay? Forgive me?" I giggled, and kissed along his jaw gently.

Dan: "You're giggling! You aren't sorry one damn but. But I forgive you anyways." I huffed, crossing my arms.

Phil: "Aww, don't be like that, Dan. If I maybe, I don't know, made love to you, would you then forgive me?" I asked, reaching his neck with my lips.

Dan: I blushed, closing my eyes and tilting my head back. "Maybe, I dunno. You're making my mind go all hazy." I mumbled.

Phil: "That's supposed to happen," I said gently. Wow. I trailed my kisses farther back, reaching his earlobe, where I nibbled gently.

Dan: "You aren't supposed to find my soft spot that freaking quickly." I mumbled, biting back a soft moan. "Not fair at all."

Phil: I laughed. "Your soft spot? Hmmmm," I hummed against his skin.

Dan: I groaned, covering my face. "Shittttt you didn't know that. I just fucked myself over."

Phil: I giggled. "You kinda did." I put one arm around his waist and draped the other on the shoulder opposite me, and began to kiss along his neck, gently biting his earlobe every once in a while. "You really are fucked," I laughed.

Dan: I groaned, holding back other noises, trying not to let him know how good that felt. I held onto his waist tightly, sighing softly every once in a while.

Phil: "Any other soft spots?" I asked in between nibbles. If he wouldn't tell me, I would find them.

Dan: "No." I mumbled. "Just the one. Tell me where yours are! This isn't fair." I whined, pouting.

Phil: I laughed. "Well, I found yours. Now, you find mine," I said innocently, pulling back but still clinging to him.

Dan: I rolled my eyes. "Gonna make me work arent you." I mumbled, trailing my fingers all over his body, over his hips, everywhere.

Phil: I shuddered slightly "Goddamit Dan, I'm a little ticklish." I giggled when he reached my stomach.

Dan: I smirked. "That is going to be used to my advantage." I said, making a mental note to remember that. I rubbed my hands over his hips, trying one spot at a time.

Phil: I stuck my tongue out. "Nope, haha, you'd know when you've found it," I said.

Dan: I whined, pouting . "Don't be mean to me." I huffed, nipping along his jaw, running my fingers down his thighs.

Phil: I leaned back as Dan pecked at my jaw. "That feels fucking good, but that's not it," I said.

Dan: "Damn it!" I sighed. "I give uuup." I pouted, nuzzling into his chest.

Phil: "Okay, I'll tell you. I lied, it was my jaw," I giggled innocently.

Dan: I glared at him. "And to think I was going to let you shower fuck me."

Phil: "Hey, we can still do that," I laughed, nipping at his earlobe again.

Dan: I shook my head gently, nipping at his jaw. "Neverrrr!"

Phil: I shuddered as he nipped my jaw. "Aww, well why not?" I asked innocently.

Dan: I shrugged. "Dunno. Just feel like teasing you."

Phil: "Well, what if I did this?" I kissed his lips slowly, pulling him closer to me.

Dan: I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling back to answer. "Oh yeah, I'd let you."

Phil: I giggled and placed my lips back against his, sliding my tongue against his lower lip gently.

Dan: I eagerly opened my mouth, giggling as the water from the shower entered it as well as Phil's tongue.

Phil: Our tongues moved in unison, almost as if one. I let out a light, airy moan.

Dan: After a few minutes, I pulled back, sucking along Phil's jaw, holding onto his waist.

Phil: I moaned and tilted my head back, allowing Dan more room. "G-god Dan," I breathed.

Dan: I smirked against his skin, sucking on it rougher.

Phil: "Mmmm," I moaned. "D-Dan, keep doing that," I sighed.

Dan: "Don't worry. I will." I giggled, tangling my fingers in the hair at the base of his neck.

Phil: I smiled. "You're perfect, do you know that?" I asked gently.

Dan: "I am not perfect." I protested. "You'd be the perfect one if you just fucked me already."

Phil: Oh I would now? I thought no shower fuck for Philly," I said innocently.

Dan: "That's before you kissed me again. Now Danny wants Philly to have lots of shower fuck." I smiled innocently at him.

Phil: "Okay," I said happily before tangling my lips into his, our tongues fighting.

Dan: I giggled, letting Phil's tongue win dominance, grinding against him lightly.

Phil: I let out a soft moan as Dan ground against me. "Are you a -ummfh- virgin, Dan?" I manged to say while kissing him.

Dan: "Y-yeah." I murmured, blushing as I broke the kiss to hide my face in his shoulder.

Phil: "Good, I'd love to be your first," I grinned. I pulled his chin up to face me and began to trail kisses from his cheek, to his jaw, to his neck, and stopped at his ear. "I'm not," I frowned lightly. "I wish I was sometimes."

Dan: I pouted lightly, but kissed his cheek softly. "Hey, don't be like that. Just pretend I'm your first again."

Phil: I grinned. "See? This is another reason why you're so perfect." I giggled.

Dan: "Not perfect. You already own that tiara." I giggled, smirking.

Phil: I looked at him questioningly. "Are you trying to picture me as a girl while we fuck?" I smirked.

Dan: "No! No, no. I completely swing for my own team. It was just a gay joke." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Phil: "I know, I'm not stupid, love," I said low at his ear before nibbling again.

Dan: "I didn't say you were I just thought you were serious." I mumbled, blushing, feeling stupid.

Phil: "Oh, don't worry, darling. I still like you, even to shower fuck." I sucked on his earlobe once more before trailing kisses along his neck, down to his chest, stopping to nibble and play with his nipple..

Dan: I moaned softly, closing my eyes. "Then hurry before I start touching myself love." I said quietly, whimpering.

Phil: I scraped my teeth lightly down his chest until I reached his thighs. "Do you want a blowjob first? You might not want a fuck afterwards since it's your first time and you might be dead tired after."

Dan: I whimpered in pleasure, tangling my fingers in his hair. "N-no. I just want it, I want /you/ Phil." I mumbled.

Phil: "Okay," I smiled, understanding. "I was dead tired my first time." I stood back up, glad the shower wasn't as cramped as mine at home. I held three fingers in front of his mouth. "Suck."

Dan: I shrugged. "Oh well. I have the cutest boyfriend ever to cuddle with." I put his fingers in my mouth, sucking on them.

Phil: "I want you to know you're amazing. If you don't want anything at all, just tell me and we can replace shower fuck with cuddle," I smiled. It was still my first day knowing Dan. I let him suck my fingers, and watching him was starting to make me slightly hard.

Dan: I stopped sucking his fingers for a moment, feeling shy. "This is only our first day actually knowing each other. Are you sure you wanna do this? I can be really pushy sometimes, and I move way too fast and I just suck at relationships and I'm rambling." I blushed, looking down at my feet.

Phil: "No, I'm positive I want to do this." I lifted his chin so I was staring into his beautiful chocolate eyes." I want to fuck you Dan, to show you how much someone in this world cares. And believe me, I'm going to find out your little secret that you haven't told me, even if I have to squeeze it out of your little tan body," I smiled.

Dan: I felt the color drain from my face. "Not s-so tan anymore am I?" I laughed nervously. "T-then show me you care faster." I teased lightly, trying not to show how nervous I was that Phil desperately wanted to know what I was hiding from him.

Phil: I smiled. "You have to finish your spit-covering first," I giggled, tilting my fingers so that they were in his mouth instead of resting on his chin again. "I want you to know that you're perfect and that I will never hurt you," I smiled, kissing his forehead lightly as he sucked my fingers.

Dan: I pulled a face, but sucked on his fingers again for a few minutes. "Now my mouth is dry." I giggled.

Phil: I smiled. "Okay, this is going to hurt, are you ready?" I said, still slightly worried.

Dan: I leaned into him, kissing him softly. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Phil: I nodded. "How do you want to do this? Your shower is pretty roomy but it might be hard for us to fit if you lay down," I noted, finally realizing it was going to be a squeeze.

Dan: "Um... Does it /have/ to be a shower fuck? We could go to my room?" I offered, realizing myself how troublesome this would be.

Phil: I smiled. "Well, Philly would love a shower fuck, but your bedroom would be wonderful." I smiled at him, the way his hair was matted to his forehead because of the water. The way his smile was spread wide as a planet. The way he gave me a funny feeling in my stomach that I couldn't help but giggle or smile goofily.

Dan: "Push me against the wall." I giggled, giggling harder as Phil started to giggle as well. "Come on." I turned the water off and hoped out.

**So, next chapter: smut. See you guys then! Leave a review telling us which one of us is which, and we'll respond in PM telling you if you are right or wrong! :) Thanks again, guys!**

**-GingerTips and ForeverAloneCrimson-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello! Sorry for being late! D: I've been sick and haven't been able to write any more with ForeverAloneCrimson since we'vee been busy this week, but our intended schedule is ever saturday and sunday. So, the low-down on this chapter: smut. I'll post the next chapter today as well, around 6pm EST, so see you guys then! Remember to guess which one of us is Dan and which one of us is Phil! Just for the record, Phil's language has nothing to do with which one of us is which c;**

Phil: I smiled, following him. "You're perfect Dan, you know that?" I smiled as he giggled and ran out of the bathroom in the direction of his bedroom.

Dan: "Not as perfect as youuuu!" I sang, tossing a towel at Phil so he could dry off.

Phil: I caught the towel that Dan threw at me, rubbing myself down as we made our way into Dan's bedroom. I shook my head, letting the water from my hair fly everywhere, and I smiled. "Oops."

Dan: I dried off as well, flopping down on my bed. "Yeah yeah" I laughed.

Phil: I pounced on Dan, letting all the giggles out as I covered him in kisses. "You're beautiful," I couldn't help but let out with a happy sigh.

Dan: I giggled, wiggling around as he kissed me. "You're gorgeous." I said, smiling.

ForeverAloneCrimson: ((Ugh, my friend is making me read a scary-ass comic book and I need a break ;_;))

Val: ((if it's bong cheon dong, turn back. run and never turn around ever.))

ForeverAloneCrimson: ((IT ISSSSSS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH))

Val: ((OH MY GOD DO NOT.))

ForeverAloneCrimson: ((IM SCAREEDDDDDDD))

Val: ((YOU SHOULD BE.))

Phil:"Are you ready, Dan? I accidentally dried my hand though, so I need to suck again, heh." I put my three fingers in my mouth, quickly coating them in spit. "It's going to hurt," I said.

Dan: "I'm ready. You silly man." I stuck my tongue out, giggling. "I know..."

Phil: "Okay." I took one finger and traced it around his entrance, making sure it was okay. I slowly pushed one finger in, watching Dan's face closely to see if I was hurting him.

Dan: I took a deep breath, wincing as he pushed a finger in. It felt weird, but it didn't hurt much. I nodded at him to let him now I was okay.

Phil: I swirled it around gently, opening up his entrance a little bit more, but gently. I slowly pulled it out and put another finger up against it, pushing them both in slowly.

Dan: I winced, harder this time, but clutched at the bed sheets. I waited a few minutes before the pain subsided, then nodded again.

Phil: I breathed deeply before scissoring him. I didn't like hurting Dan at all, but scissoring him would be what was best. I scissored and turned my fingers gently. I tried to get Dan's mind off the pain by kissing him gently on his soft lips.

Dan: I whimpered in pain, taking a shaky breath, glad for the distraction. I kissed him back gently, whimpering again.

Phil: I pulled apart and pressed my forehead against his. "I'm sorry," I said as I reconnected my lips with his, scissoring him a little bit wider.

Dan: "I-it's fine. I knew it was going to hurt." I murmured against his lips, relaxing as some of the pain went away.

Phil: I sighed before taking the two fingers out again and attaching a third to the bundle of fingers. I held my breath as I slowly inched the three fingers inside of Dan. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip for a distraction, our tongues dancing. Dan was beautiful, I didn't want him feeling pain because of me.

Dan: I cried out as Phil pushed three fingers inside of me, barely even registering his lips against mine. I took deep breaths, weakly kissing him back.

Phil: I cringed. "I'm sorry Dan," I said quietly as I let my knees take all of my weight as I lifted a hand to rest on the side of his face. I gently ran my fingers along his skin.

Dan: I whimpered softly, placing my hand over his. I shook my head. "D-don't be sorry Phil." I said softly. "I-it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Phil: I smiled a small smile. "Can I keep going then or do you need a few seconds to get used to it?" I asked gently.

Dan: I hesitated for a moment. "You can keep going."

Phil: I turned my fingers around slowly, spreading gently, ever so gently. I winced as I saw Dan's face contort for a moment. I kissed him again. After I had pulled away, my fingers could spread freely and Dan's entrance was wide. "You ready now?"

Dan: I clutched Phil's hand tightly, breathing deeply as the pain finally subsided. I nodded slowly. "Ready."

Phil: I took my fingers out, smiling. "You're perfect. I don't care how many times I need to say it, I'll say it every single time." I kissed him again, our tongues tangling together as I ran my fingers over his slightly damp chest. I wanted to take in Dan even more before I fucked him.

Dan: I breathed a sigh of relief as Phil took his fingers out, gladly kissing him with passion. "You're even more perfect." I murmured, tangling my fingers in his hair.

Phil: I let out a moan as Dan's finger knotted into my hair. Every touch felt like electricity. Every second we kissed felt blissful. I wanted Dan. I wanted everything that was Dan. I pulled apart, knowing I was sounding like a broken CD as I asked, "Ready?"

Dan: I giggled as Phil moaned. "For the sixth time you've asked me, yes." I teased, giggling again.

Phil: I let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I just want to make sure you were okay with this. Though, I believe if you weren't, you would've clawed my face off at the stretching," I noted. I focused again as I lined myself up with his entrance and slowly inserted myself into Dan

Dan: "I was about to." I mumbled, crying out again as Phil pushed into me. I whimpered, holding his hands as tightly as I could, screwing my eyes shut.

Phil: ((I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU LIEK A REMIX, THEN I'LL RAISE YOU LIEK A phoeeeeeeeEEENIX!)) I cringed, not wanting to hurt Dan. "Shh..." I whispered. I kissed his cheek, then his nose, then his other cheek, then his forehead, I trailed my kisses everywhere.

Dan: ((Um... What? XD)) I took shaky breaths, trying to focus on the good feeling I was having and not the bad one. After what seemed like forever, I nodded.

Phil: ((Fall Out Boy.)) I slowly pulled out and gently pushed back in, trying to get Dan used to the feeling. I continued slowly, over and over again.

Dan: ((oh yeah xD)) I gasped softly, but the pain soon faded away into pleasure. I moaned softly, letting my grip on Phil's hands loosen.

Phil: I smiled, knowing Dan had finally gotten used to it. I pulled out so the tip was the only thing inside, then pushed back in faster, still wanting to be slow so as not to hurt Dan.

Dan: I moaned again, louder this time. "F-faster." I mumbled, pulling Phil down and connecting our lips.

Phil: ((one night and one more time, thanks for the memories thanks for the memories!1 sorry just a little more FOB)) I nodded. I pulled out again, pushing back in again even faster. I pulled out one more time before pounding into him gently. I did once more, this time pulling slowly and pounding quickly.

Dan: ((das fine :3)) I clutched at Phil's waist, bucking my hips every time he went in, moaning as well. I tangled one hand in Phil's hair, knowing for a fact that he liked it.

Phil: I moaned as Dan's hands dug into my hair, and I lost control for a moment, bucking my hips before I regained composure and kept at my pace. "I'm sorry, I tend to really lose myself, ruining intimacy," I giggled and moaned at the same time.

Dan: I cried out again, in pleasure this time, panting slightly. "R-right there, oh god, please do that again." I pleaded, bucking my hips again, trying to help him reach that spot.

Phil: I giggled, knowing I had hit Dan's prostate. "Sure, babe," I said quietly, pushing in again quickly at the same angle. I groaned as Dan tightened momentarily around me. "Ah fuck," I moaned.

Dan: I moaned softly, my limbs going weak momentarily. "God damn that felt good." I moaned. "C-come on Philly, faster." I whimpered. "Fuck me hard."

Phil: I moaned as Dan talked to me like that. "Goddamn, that is hot," I sighed as I pounded into him. "Ohh," I moaned again. I pounded into him again harder, feeling him clench as I hit his prostate again. "Fuck!" I cried.

Dan: I smirked lightly, wrapping my legs around his waist to help him. I moaned every time Phil went into me, doubled in sound as he hit my prostate. "Oh shit!" I moaned. "Fuck me senseless Phil." I begged, reaching a hand down to pump myself. "Fuck me as hard as you can, I love the feeling of you inside of me."

Phil: I shook as Dan said those things, pounding into him faster. Soon, I began to lose myself slowly. I started breathing heavier and faster, a sheen of sweat springing to my skin. I felt Dan moan underneath of me, and our noises blended together to one.

Dan: I giggled softly, soon replaced by a moan, blending in with Phil's. I probably looked as hot and sweaty as Phil did, but damn did it look hot. "I-I'm close Phil." I murmured.

Phil: I nodded, interrupted by another cry of pleasure from my throat as my head threw back. I pounded into Dan's prostate again, feeling amazing. I felt myself disappear as my groans turned into animalistic moans. I felt myself get pulled to the edge, Dan's cries of pleasure and whispers of not PG at all things shoving me over, and I felt Dan clench once more as the world blurred as I shook with pleasure, my head tossing back as I released.

Dan: I moaned loudly one last time, releasing soon after Phil did, pulling him down on top of me weakly. I shook with exhaustion and pleasure as I panted, sweating like an animal.

Phil: I moaned one last time as I relaxed, finally calming down. I felt myself again, and I was on top of Dan, sweating madly. I was with my new lover, breathing wildly. I had just fucked Dan and it was perfect. I grinned, taking in the feeling of Dan.

Dan: "Did that seriously just happen?" I panted, giggling. "That felt like a dream." I said, a little dazed. "Thank you." I murmured, kissing Phil's forehead.

Phil: "It was my pleasure entirely," I giggled as I pulled out of him before falling back down, panting. I wrapped my arms at his waist gently, feeling serene. "You are the most perfect person I have ever set eyes on, and that will never change," I grinned as I poked his nose.

Dan: I groaned as he pulled out, sighing softly. "That is /really/ gonna hurt later. But it was so fucking worth it." I giggled, nuzzling into his side. "You obviously haven't looked in a mirror lately then." I laughed, kissing his cheek.

Phil: I smiled. "You know something? I feel butterflies when I'm around you. No matter what. Every time I see you, it's like I've just met you." I ran my fingers over his sides.

Dan: I blushed, hiding my face in his chest. "I'm surprised I can even /breath/ around you Philly." I said quietly. "You're just breathtaking, and beautiful and lovely and... Wow."

Pihl: I giggled. "Sometimes I think otherwise, on days where I feel sad. But when it rains, I always feel better for some reason. Hold on one second," I got up to peer through the window that looked out to the streets of London. "Yep, still raining," I laughed as I lay back down on top of Dan.

Dan: I groaned softly, but found Phil's weight a nice feeling. "You shouldn't ever feel sad about yourself. You're perfect, no matter what anyone says. Unless I say something that means you're better than perfect, then you believe that." I giggled. "It was raining this entire time? No wonder if felt like more than bliss."

Phil: I frowned. "Well, sometimes the words they say really hit hard. You know all of my friends are drunkard homophobe assholes, right?" I laughed. "Yep. It's looks like early afternoon," I said.

Dan: I nodded, peppering Phil's arm with kisses. "I know baby. But you just need someone to lean on when the words get to you." I wiggled around until I was lying on my back, and I kissed him softly.

Phil: I smiled. "You make me feel like I just changed over a year's time in a solid few hours. I feel so different for some reason. I feel like... like... I don't know, I don't even know," I said airily. I kissed his chest, his scrawny but still adorable body heaving up and down still.

Dan: I blushed again, biting my lower lip. "Well, thanks, I guess? I hope it's a good change and not a bad change." I giggled, letting my fingers run through his hair.

Phil: "Of course it is." I grinned widely. "Do you want to climb back into our boxers now?" I asked.

Dan: I groaned, stretching my legs out. "I feel like I need to dump a bucket of ice water over my body." I giggled. "Sure."

**So, we have no shame.**

**And it gets worse for us. Smut-wise, I mean.**

**-GingerTips and ForeverAloneCrimson**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello again guys! Once again, sorry for posting later than the schedule ;-;**

**Here you guys go!**

Phil: I laughed. "Yeah, it aches after your first," I sighed as I heaved myself off of Dan to the edge of the bed, grabbing our boxers and throwing Dan his pair, slipping mine on. "You know what, Dan? What is that thing you kept from me?" I said, slightly worried at what this huge secret was.

Dan: I stuck my tongue out at him, pulling my boxers on and slipping under one of the lighter blankets. "Phil, please don't ruin a good thing." I mumbled, sighing.

Phil: I sighed. "That bad, eh? Well, I'm sorry," i said as I slipped under the blanket with him. "I won't talk about it, then," I smiled as I kissed his forehead, relaxing into the bedsheets as I wrapped an arm around him.

Dan: I sighed again, cuddling into his chest. "I just don't like to talk about it. It's... a really rough time for me." I said quietly, tracing patters on Phil's chest.

Phil: "I understand, but sometime later, I want to though. But not now." I kissed his forehead again.

Dan: I whined, kicking my feet lightly like a toddler. "Maybe." I mumbled, kissing his jaw.

Phil: I smiled. "Nope, we're gonna talk about it. But I did say later. Emphasis on the not now part," I laughed slightly. My eyes fluttered slightly and I finally realized how exhausted I was. "This is no longer a random stranger, how are you doing today?" I asked.

Dan: "You can't force me. I'll talk or not talk about anything I want, whenever I want." I closed my eyes, curling into Phil. "I'm sleepy, that's how I am. How are you?"

Phil: "I'm sleepy too. I want you to talk to me about it because I want this relationship to have trust mutually. In other words, I want us to tell each other absolutely positively absotively posulutely everythingg!" I stretched my arms wide for emphasis. "I'm sorry Dan, it just kind of hurts me knowing there's something you'd keep from me so easily, not even hesitating."

Dan: "I know, I know!" I groaned, hiding my face in my hands. "I /do/ want to tell you everything, I just don't talk about it. With anyone, not even my parents when the bother to ask me how I am. It's just... hard."

Phil: "I'm sorry, I ruined the mood. And I thought it was something with your family. Hmmm. I'll need to observe a little bit more," I giggled while tickling Dan.

Dan: I yelped, covering my stomach. "N-no Phil stop! Stop!" I giggled uncontrollably, trying to fight his hands off.

Phil: "Tell me the secret! Spill it!" I yelled and laughed as I tickled him, watching him squirm.

Dan: "N-no!" I yelled, out of breath already as I laughed unwillingly. "S-stop! I c-can't breath!"

Phil: I tickled him until I figured the boy had had enough, finally letting my hands retreat. I kissed his nose as a peace treaty, relaxing into the bedsheets.

Dan: I glared at him, panting ridiculously hard as I clutched my stomach. "That... Was... Not... Cool." I panted, my heart beating hard in my chest.

Phil: I moved his chin so he was looking into my eyes. "You don't have to talk about it if you really don' want to," I sighed.

Dan: I glared at him some more, but sighed deeply. "I really don't want to Phil, but you want me to and I don't wanna make you sad and I..." I groaned, covering my face again.

Phil: I hugged him. "We don't have to talk if it'll make you feel uncomfortable or sad to recount it." I smiled. "The fact that you would for me is enough."

Dan: I buried my face into the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly. "Just.. Fuck it. What do you even want to know Phil? I don't know anymore."

Phil: "You said back at the swing set that you were used to people calling you lil shit and saying mean stuff. I asked you about it and then it was 'Philly will you be my boyfriend' and stuff like that."

Dan: I buried my head farther into his neck, hiding. "That's because I /am/ used to it Philly." I sighed. "When I came out of the closet to my parents, they... They just... hated me. My dad used to call me lil shit, fucker, faggot, all that shit. My mum was never around to see it so she just assumes everything is fine..."

Phil: I sighed. "I'm still in the closet, and it's horrible. Being gay just doesn't feel good, either way. It's like a cookie. Straight people get the yummy cookies with marshmallows and chocolate, and gays get plain. We always get the bad side, don't we Dan?" I thought. "When I'm with my friends and they point out two guys holding hands, they say the most disgusting things and take another chug. My parents, well, they don't matter. But the people that do matter never seem accepting. Besides you, of course." I giggled and pecked his nose. Pecking his nose is my favorite thing to do, it makes the butterflies woosh around in my stomach.

Dan: I nodded slowly, sighing again. "I hate your friends, so fucking much. Love is love, and I will laugh extremely fucking hard if all of them turn out gay." I stuck my tongue out, licking Phil's cheek with a slightly laugh. "But it's not just my parents. I was physically, and mentally bullied by school and my parents every time I came out. That's why I don't like to be yelled at."

Phil: "Well, Danosaur. I will never yell at you - nevereverveverveervevrevrerververvr." I grinned at the tanned boy. "Now, get to sleep," I kissed his forehead. "Your first time. You're tired."

Dan: I smiled sleepily at him, curling up under the blankets, glad for the darkness of the clouds and falling into a heavy sleep.

Phil: I smiled down at his adorable tan face. "Your laugh is really pretty," I said as I kissed his forehead and fell asleep.

Dan: I curled father into Phil in my sleep, my mind reliving every moment from when we met, to falling asleep.

Phil: I woke up to the sound of distant voices screeching. As the world came into focus more, I realized that the voices belonged to Dan and someone I've never heard before. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to find Dan up against the wall with someone grabbing him by his throat. My senses kicked in and I jumped up in my boxers to see it was a woman holding Dan up. /Oh god, it's Dan mum. /

Dan: I gasped, clutching at my mum's hand, trying to pry it away from my throat. "Mum! Lemme go what are you doing!?" I gasped, feeling my head start to get slightly dizzy. "Phil! Help!" I cried out desperately as her grip tightened.

Phil: I ran up to the woman, trying to be rational to the woman that was holding my boyfriend by the throat. "Mrs. Howell, please put him down!" She ignored me entirely, still spitting insults at Dan and using her other hand to slap Dan across the face. "Faggot! I thought I raised you right!" she screeched, so I tried to pry her hand away from Dan's neck. She finally noticed me, and elbowed me in the gut, me falling down with a thump.

Dan: I screamed out each time I was hit, finally having enough when Phil fell to the ground. With a rush of much needed adrenaline, I shoved my mum off of me, falling to my knees and gasping for air. "Phil... You... Okay?" I managed to gasp out, crawling over to him.

Phil: I looked up dazedly to see Dan crouched over top of me. I sat up slightly. "I'll be fine. Grab your clothes, we have to get out of here. We're going to my house, c'mon!" I said quickly as I pulled on my skinny jeans, eyeing Dan's mum, who was facedown, groaning.

Dan: I stood up, landing with a thump on my bum again, hitting my head against the wall. "Still dizzy." I mumbled, so I crawled over to my clothes instead and pulled them on, grabbing Phil's hand as I stood up so I wouldn't fall.

Phil: I rushed Dan to the front of the house, fumbling with the door knob for a second before opening it and gently pushing Dan outside. "I left my phone inside!" I said, face palming. "It must've fallen out of my pocket when I took off my pants!"

Dan: "I'll go get it. I forgot mine as well." I sighed, giving Phil a tight hug before running back up to my room. I didn't see my mum anywhere, so I hurried, grabbed our phones, along with my wallet, and rushed back outside. "Let's go!"

Phil: I nodded, running with Dan along the streets to my flat. He hadn't been there yet, so I had to hold his hand as I led him through the people, apologizing occasionally to the ones I shoved. "Sorry!" I yelled as we almost slammed into a woman who stopped to talk on her mobile. I went faster as soon as I heard the very distant, but still there, "Daniel?"

Dan: I tripped over my own feet a couple of times, saying sorry to anyone I ran into, not being as nimble on my feet as Phil was. I sped up my pace, as did Phil, when I heard my name being called. "How much farther?" I asked, trying to keep my speed up.

Phil: "It's kinda far, we can lose her if we cut through the park!" I yelled behind me. I hoped I wasn't really yanking Dan, it felt like it sometimes, but I wasn't about to lose my Daniel. I took a sharp turn towards the park and Dan lost his footing, scraping the ground with his body.

Dan: "Okay..." I said hesitantly, bracing myself for the sharp turn that I knew was about to come, but I still slipped and lost my footing, my ankle twisting painfully. I ignored the sharp stab in my side from where my shirt had come up and hit the pavement, and kept running behind Phil.

Phil: I was glad that Dan got back up immediately, because this time the "Daniel!" was closer. My eyes widened and I went just a little bit faster, the park right ahead of us, the path stretching with a curve behind trees that would make her lose sight of us if she ever had it, right there. We were so close, and we just needed a little more.

Dan: "Oh, fuck this." I groaned, slowing down slightly for a minute before bolting ahead of Phil, running behind the trees, finally giving in and skidding to a halt, falling onto my knees, breathing heavily.

Phil: I let out a small laugh as I ran after Dan behind the trees. I plopped down on the dirt path right next to him, the trees covering the street and opening up a view of the river, stretching wide. I smiled, I just realized it was still raining. I told Dan of what I had noticed,

Dan: "Well good. Then I'm not hallucinating." I mumbled, curling into Phil's side, wincing slightly. "It's still raining..." I said softly, watching the droplets of water hit the ground beneath us.

Phil: I petted Dan's hair gently, taking in the moment. "How about we rest for a little under the shade of the trees and then we'll go to my flat. Sound good?" I asked as I scooted beneath the giant tree, gaining shade and shelter from the rain.

Dan: I nodded, stretching out my legs to keep them from cramping. I sucked in a sharp breath, grabbing at my left ankle. "Ow!" I winced, rolling up my pant leg to see a giant bruise forming. "Of course." I mumbled. "It's probably sprained too."

Phil: I sighed. "Maybe the rain is only a temporary thing. You know, happy. Dan, I'm kind of scared. What if your mum calls the cops? I don't want to go to jail, you'd be with your mum again then!" I hugged him gently.

Dan: "Phil, she knows your name. That's it. I don't even think she really looked at you." I said softly, kissing his cheek. "I'd never let the cops take me away from you. Ever, in a million years. I'm never leaving you." I wrapped my arms around his waist gently.

Phil: "But she could report you as a missing person, and you'd be everywhere! Newspapers, the telly, milk cartons!" I said, starting to get slightly scared. I rested my chin on his head protectively.

Dan: "Phil, you saw what she did to me today. She's glad I'm gone. Trust me." I rubbed small circles into his side soothingly, sighing.

Phil: I kissed his forehead, "Then why did she follow us?" I asked out of curiosity. I looked out onto the river and the rain falling, letting out a small, gentle sigh.

Dan: "She just doesn't want me to be happy, that's all." I murmured, closing my eyes. "Don't let her take up too much of your thoughts Philly..."

Phil: I hesitated before nodding. "Alright," I sighed, closing my eyes slowly. I fell into a sleep filled with me and Dan, hopping around in space or eating poptarts and other American foods like Sour Patch Kids.

**Aww that was cute I guess xD At the end I mean. Thanks again for the response we've been getting, guys!**

**-GingerTips and ForeverAloneCrimson**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! It's a little late in the day since my computer's internet and memory is being bitchy. Okay, lowdown on this chapter. A teensy weensy bit of sadness but not enough to bring down your mood, other wise fluffy enough for thirty thousand cavities. Bon appetit!**

**-GingerTips and ForeverAloneCrimson**

Dan: I closed my eyes, resting my head on Phil's chest, but not going to sleep. I wasn't to terribly tired, plus I wanted to make sure nobody found us. After a few hours of peace, I gently shook Phil, as it was starting to get a lot darker with thunder clouds.

Phil: I awoke to Dan shaking me, so I stretched my arms and put one around him. "Ready?" I asked as I sat up, ready to face the rain.

Dan: "Yeah. We'd better hurry, it looks like a storm." I said, standing up and offering Phil a hand.

Phil: We got up and ran out into the rain, before I remembered about Dan's ankle and slowed down to a slow jog. I tangled my fingers in his, swinging our arms gently. "C'mon, Danosaur, I'm taking you to your new home," I said as I led us in the direction of my flat.

Dan: I ran behind Phil, trying to ignore the throbbing in my ankle. I smiled over at him. "That's a cute nickname. When did you come up with it?"

Phil: "When I heard you say Philly for the first time. No one ever sounded so cute when saying it before, so my mind drifted to other nicknames that I could think of for you." I patted my back pockets to make sure I had everything. My wallet, my keys, and my mobile. /Yep! / I smiled as I led Dan around a corner, through an alley I like to use as a shortcut on my way home. As we exited the alley, I pointed out a bar to Dan. "That's where I work," I smiled.

Dan: I blushed, glancing over at Phil with a smile. "It's not that cute." I giggled at Phil checking his pockets. "But /that/ was fucking adorable." I frowned, sticking my tongue out at the rugged old building. "You're too cute to work in such a rundown place Phil."

Phil: "Yes it is, I love it." I frowned. "It's the best I can do. It pays so much more than any other place, and they like me there. The manager's a really nice woman. I feel like part of a family there. Though, if I could, I would leave." I sighed before smiling again. "C'mon, my flat's only about five minutes' walk now!"

Dan: I sighed, shaking my head. "We should paint it blue. Like your eyes, cause they're pretty." I smiled up at him, shrugging. "It's so farrrr!" I whined, giggling.

Phil: "So my eyes are pretty?" I asked, sticking my tongue out. "Oh shush! Don't whine, Dan!" I said, giggling. I walked/dragged Dan with my hand in his. "You'll like my flat," I grinned.

Dan: "I never told you that before? Well they're positively gorgeous." I stuck my tongue right back out at him. "Whining is my specialty." I pouted.

Phil: "Well, I love your whining then," I laughed. "C'mon, if we mess around it'll just take longer," I said as I shook my head, rain spilling out. I kissed his cheek as we continued our quest to my flat.

Dan: "You better love my whining. I'll be doing a lot more of it." I smirked, sighing lazily, turning my head to kiss his lips instead of him kissing my cheek. I smiled at him, giggling.

Phil: I giggled. "You sneaky bastard," I laughed as I started to run ahead, my flat a few streets away.

Dan: "I missed your lips, don't judge." I laughed, running along behind him quickly. "When we get to your flat, it's nap time."

Phil: "Yes it is," I laughed again. A few minutes of running later, my flat was finally in sight and I made the final stretch to my flat, panting.

Dan: I groaned thankfully, throwing my hands up in the air. "Thank Delia Smith, we're finally here!"

Phil: I laughed. "Delia Smith?" I questioned as I reached into my back pocket, taking out my keys as we made our way to the lift.

Dan: I blushed, realizing I'd said the first part out loud. I leaned against the lift wall, shrugging. "She's only the most amazing cook ever."

Phil: "I know, I was just wondering why you were using her name," I giggled as I mashed my floor number.

Dan: I shrugged again, laughing. "I don't know either. It was the first name that came to mind."

Phil: "I see now," I giggled again as the lift finally stopped at my floor. I walked out and grabbed Dan's arm, leading him along the hallway, stopping at my front door.

Dan: "You see nothing. You're probably blind." I giggled, taking a deep breath. "I hope it's as good as you say it is." I teased, giggling.

Phil: I shook my head. "You're right, it's positively ugly. Spiders, rats, bats, caterpillars EVERYWHERE." I said sarcastically.

Dan: "Best flat I've ever heard of!" I said in a fake enthusiastic voice, laughing. "Just open ittt!"

Phil: "Okay!" I unlocked the door and stepped aside for Dan to shove through eagerly.

Dan: "Shoving much?" I mumbled, but looked around, smiling. "Wow. This is really cute."

Phil: I giggled. "You think so? Wow, thanks!" I said. "Nap time, then?"

Dan: "It's adorable. It matched your personality perfectly. YES! Nap time sounds perfect." I giggled, holding my arms out. "Carry me?"

Phil: I sighed before lifting him bridal-style. "C'mon, then, sleepyhead!" I said as I maneuvered him to my bedroom, opening the door.

Dan: I giggled, wrapping my arms around Phil's neck. "Thank you Philly." I murmured, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "Your bedroom is cute."

Phil: I smiled. "Not as cute as you, Danosaur," I giggled as I plopped him on the bed and moved to the other side, climbing under the covers next to him.

Dan: I huffed, cuddling into Phil's side again. "M'side hurts Philly." I mumbled, rubbing it.

Phil: I kissed his forehead. "Aw, I'm sorry, baby." I snuggled into him, draping an arm over his side.

Dan: I whimpered softly, moving Phil's arm down. "That hurt." I said softly, lifting my shirt up. "Holy fuck." I whispered, closing my eyes.

Phil: I gasped as I saw how many bruises were painted on his skin. "Take off your shirt. Trousers, too." I said, Dr. Phil taking over.

Dan: I nodded slowly, taking off my clothing items, but kept my eyes closed. I'm sure Phil's reaction would tell me enough of how bad it was.

Phil: I wanted to wrap him in a hug and whisper apologizes into his ears, but because of the bruises, I resorted to putting my hands at both sides of his face and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Nap time can wait, we need to fix you up."

Dan: I whimpered, leaning into Phil's touch. "Can't I sleep while you fix me?"

Phil: I hesitated before nodding. "You might be woken up from the pain a few times though."

Dan: I sighed, kissing Phil's lips softly. "Oh well. If I /do/ stay awake I'd probably pass out from the pain."

Phil: I nodded. "Go to sleep, Danosaur." I got up to get the first aid kit.

Dan: I nodded slowly, wanting to curl up and go to sleep, but I lay out on my back so Phil could access the bruises. While he was gone, I fell asleep.

Phil: I came back in with the first aid kit, assessing the bruises and how I should go about fixing up my boyfriend. I finally resorted to bandaging up the open wounds (thankfully there were only two or three) and waking up Dan for a moment to give him painkillers before telling him to go to sleep again. It only took him a few seconds for him to fall asleep again, and I stepped out of my clothes, stripping to my boxers and picking up Dan's clothes too and placing them in the drying machine. I made a mental note to work overtime so I would be able to afford the clothes I would buy Dan the next day. I walked back into the bedroom and closed the door behind me, flicking the lights so the only light was from outside, and I climbed into bed with Dan, kissing his forehead before wrapping an arm around him, making sure to be extra careful, though I probably need to because of the painkillers. I fell asleep shortly after.

Dan: I woke up only once, actually, just for Phil to give me the painkillers. I had felt something odd wrapped around me, but I ignored it and went back to sleep, cuddled into Phil. I woke up again late in the afternoon, almost evening, around six pm. I looked around, unsure of where I was for a second, but when I felt Phil next to me I smiled. I cuddled into him, hoping I didn't move too much and woke him up.

Phil: I felt Dan stir next to me and I woke, kissing him blindly since I still had my eyes closed. I opened my eyes as I pulled back, smiling. "Mornin'," I said sweetly.

Dan: I giggled, kissing him back gently. "Morning cutie." I said just as sweetly, nosing his neck softly.

Phil: I smiled. "Sleep well? I did." I petted his hair.

Dan: "Very well thanks to you. That was the best I've slept in weeks." I admitted quietly.

Phil: I grinned. "You can look forward to more of those," I pecked his lips. "Wanna get up or sleep more?"

Dan: "I would hope so." I smiled softly at him, yawning. "I wanna sleep, but I'm really hungry."

Phil: "How about you sleep, and I'll make us a big bowl of popcorn for the both of us, and I can put on Coraline."

Dan: I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "You're the best person in the entire world."

Phil: I smiled, putting a hand on my chest. "Who, me?" I asked as I got up to make the popcorn.

Dan: "No, the pope." I teased, moving to lie on Phil's warm spot.

Phil: I shook my head, laughing as I walked into the kitchen and placed the popcorn in the microwave, waiting.

**Love you guys! Updating tomorrow as always. We love your reviews, they make our day! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello! My internet is just a plain bitch and didn't exist for the entirety of yesterday, and I've just decided I'll upload every Saturday or Sunday, not both, so if something happens that I can't post I can just post on the other day. Low down on this chapter: fluff that can give you a cavity. Enjoy! :D**

Dan: I yawned sleepily, looking out the window to see water drops falling down the windowpane. I smiled.

Phil: As the microwave beeped, I grabbed a bowl and poured the popcorn in, grabbing Coraline on my way back to the bedroom.

Dan: "I missed youuuu!" I sang, moving back over so Phil could climb into the bed again.

Phil: I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I was gone for three minutes at the most," I laughed. I handed him the bowl of popcorn and put the DVD in the telly, grabbing a remote and climbing into bed with Dan.

Dan: I took the bowl, eating a few pieces. "Yum." I giggled. "Three minutes too long!" I placed my hand dramatically over my chest. "I almost thought you'd gotten killed."

Phil: I smiled. "Well, I missed you too. You like Coraline?" I asked as I pressed play.

Dan: "Never seen it, so let's give it a try." I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder.

Phil: I gasped, putting a hand over my mouth. "Oh you bet yo ass we're watching it!" I said as I fast forwarded through the previews. I snuggled up to Dan, taking a handful of popcorn and chomping into it.

Dan: I laughed loudly. "That sounded like a female American, Phil." I giggled, kissing his shoulder.

Phil: I grinned. "You think so? That's what I was aiming for!" I took another small handful of popcorn, the movie starting.

Dan: "Shh!" I giggled, taking my own handful of popcorn and munching on it.

Phil: I kissed Dan's cheek. "You're so adorable," I whispered.

Dan: I looked over at him, and peppered his lips with kisses. "Thanks." I whispered back.

Phil: I smiled, pecking him all over his face. I took a piece of popcorn into my mouth, letting it shrivel on my tongue.

Dan: I giggled, wrinkling my nose. "You're cute." I put my head back on his shoulder, sighing happily.

Phil: I kissed the top of his head. "I think you're perfect." We watched the movie, laughing at some parts and by the end I could feel a tear edging to my eyelids, threatening to drop.

Dan: During the first part of the movie, I felt my eyelids get heavier, so I let them drop and I fell asleep. At the very end, however, I woke up to a tear falling on my cheek. "Phil? Why are you crying?"

Phil: "The movie was just so.. I just, I just can't!" I said as another tear fell. "Did you like it?"

Dan: "Well, I fell asleep..." I said.

Phil: I frowned. "Well, I can't just make you watch it all over again. Though I will another day, I swear, you will like that movie." I looked down at him. "Get some sleep, baby. You must be so tired right now."

Dan: "Okay. Goodnight, Philion."

Phil: I looked out at the rainswept window. "Goodnight, Danosaur."

Dan: I looked once more at my boyfriend before falling asleep gently.

Phil: By the time I woke up, it was only slightly morning and I looked down at my still-sleeping boyfriend, so I quietly got out of the bed and went into the kitchen, ready to make breakfast for Dan.

Dan: I awoke to the smell of food, and I dragged myself out of bed to get my hands on this lovely smell.

Phil: I cracked eggs onto the pan, humming One Direction. "And let me kiss you! Hmmhmhmmmhmmmhmhmm get this kindahmhmhmh every tihmhmhmhmhmhmh we touchhmmmhmhmm"

Dan: I walked in to see Phil making breakfast and humming a One Direction song. I held back a laugh as I waited for Phil to move away from the pan and wrapped my arms around his waist.

Phil: I froze as I felt Dan's arms wrap around me, and I went silent, the last note hanging in the air. "God damn it, Dan, you scared the hell out of me."

Dan: "Good. That's what I was going for." I smiled.

Phil: I turned around and wrapped my arms around Dan. "So I see the food woke you up."

Dan: I smirked. "Why yes, actually," I said as I made a grab for a piece of bacon, inhaling it.

Phil: I gave the back of his hand a smal slap. "No no, save it for later, babe." I planted a kiss on his lips.

Dan: I smiled, pushing the chewed up wad of bacon into his mouth.

Phil: I pulled away and had to force myself to swallow. "Dan!" I shouted.

Dan: "No no, save it for later, babe!" I giggled.

Phil: "Eww! That was gross!" I complained.

Dan: I laughed, doubling over with a red face. "I had to! The chance was there!"

Phil: I frowned. "Well then." I couldn't stay mad at him, I laughed along as he practically suffocated with laughter.

Dan: I finally calmed down enough to breath, and kissed Phil properly. "I sowwy." I pouted.

Phil: I jutted out my lip too, "You awe fowgiven." As Dan kissed me again, I felt butterflies.

Dan: I giggled, peppering Phil's lips with kisses. "Yay."

Phil: I smiled goofily. I smelled something purely pungent, and i turned around to see the earlier crispy and golden bacon now black crispy chunks, bubbling up with smoke and the eggs beside it were just pan-boiled, the egg yolk running out slowly as it burned. "Oh shit," I said as I turned off the stovetops.

Dan: I felt guilt in my stomach, and I sighed heavily. "Fuck, 'm so sorry Phil, this is all my fault."

Phil: I shook my head as I threw the pans under the cold water, the food stuck to the pans. "No, it's fine. Don't worry, it won't take long to restart!" I scraped the old food off of the pan and ran around for the broom, wanting to disarm the smoke alarms before they went off.

Dan: I sighed again, and helped Phil turn off the alarms, only one of the three going off. I put myself out of the kitchen, pouting. "This way I can't distract you."

Phil: "No, it's fine, Dan! Don't be silly, come back in!" I laughed as I turned the burners back on and put new pans on the stove and got out the eggs and bacon, ready to start again.

Dan: I pouted, and glued myself to the spot. "Make me."

Phil: I sighed. "Nah, don't wanna burn the food again." I stuck my tongue out as I cracked the eggs into a pan.

Dan: I pouted even more. "Meanie." I walked back into his bedroom, crawling under the duvet.

Phil: I sighed, putting some bacon on the other pan. Once the food finished, I turned off the burners and put them onto plates. "Okay, Dan! You can't ruin anything I swear to god it's okay!" I laughed. I got out forks and knives, and ketchup for me, sitting down and waiting for Dan to come out before I dug in.

Dan: I crawled back out of the bed, smirking to myself, but quickly wiping it away and bringing out the fake tears.

Phil: As I looked up from my food, I saw Dan crying. "Dan, what's wrong?!" I asked with a frown. I stood up from my chair and rushed over, wrapping Dan in a hug.

Dan: I kept my head to the floor sniffing and trying to make my voice sound like the tears were real. "I just, f-feel bad f-for ruining breakfast."

Phil: I hugged Dan tighter kissing his forehead. "No, don't worry! I have more brekky right out on the table! It's okay, love! See?" I said as I wiped Dan's tear away gently.

Dan: "Sorry." I giggled, taking a step back so I wouldn't get hit.

Phil: My mouth fell open. "You lil shit! I actually believed you were sad!" I said.

Dan: "I was for a minute! Then I got over it."

Phil: I frowned again. "I don't know if you deserve any brekky or not now..." I crossed my arms and lifted my chin, turning around to sit down.

Dan: I sighed. I always ruined everything. "Okay."

Phil: I looked at him again. "Joking. I was joking." I said. "Just sit down and eat, Danosaur." I scooped some egg into my mouth,

Dan: I shrugged, sitting down beside Phil and eating weakly.

Phil: I looked up at Dan. "Everything okay, Dan? You seem slightly down," I pointed out with bacon in between my teeth.

Dan: I shook my head, eating with more enthusiasm when a wave of hunger hit me.

Phil: I laughed. "That's more like you, Dan. So, how's your first day going so far?" I asked, a tinge of sarcasm in my voice.

Dan: I giggled softly, rolling my eyes at Phil's sarcasm. "Well, it could be better." I teased.

Phil: I smiled. "I thought you would answer something like that." I finished about half of my plate, hunger leaving me. "You want the rest?" I asked.

Dan: I shook my head with a sigh. "Nah. I don't wanna be a fat cow."

Phil: "Suit yourself, Danosaur!" I picked up the plate and started to clean it under the sink, and I made a face at the pans with the food stuck to it. That was going to take a while.

Dan: I pouted as Phil walked away. "Man, I was actually going to eat that." I giggled, and set my plate next to his. "Let the dishes soak baby."

Phil: I smiled. "Okay. So what do you wanna do on your first supermegaofficial day at Casa De La Phil...and Dan!" I smirked.

Dan: I giggled again and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. "Cuddle, and lots and lots of kissing."

Phil: I grinned. "That seems like a wonderful idea! Cuddle we shall!" I pecked his lips. "Couch or bed?"

Dan: I rolled my eyes jokingly. "That sounds like you're asking me to have sex with you. I wouldn't mind." I shrugged, and tugged Phil into his room.

Phil: I blushed. "Err. Philly doesn't mind either..." I let Dan drag me into my bedroom.

Dan: I laughed, and flopped down on the bed. "Maybe, if Philion is a good boy."

Phil: "Yay!" I wrapped my arms around Dan. "Well, judging by the day's events so far, Philion's been a good boy," I pointed out.

Dan: I smirked, pecking Phil's lips again. "Yes, yes he has."

Phil: I looked at Dan expectantly. "So does that mean.."

Dan: I looked back at Phil, still smirking. "Maybe."

Phil: I kissed Dan's forehead. "Well, that works for me," I giggled.

Dan: "Phiiiil!" I whined, trying to hold back a giggle.

Phil: "Whaaaaaat?" I asked, copying his mocking tone with a smile.

Dan: "I wanna fuuuuuck!" I pouted cutely, crossing my arms.

Phil: "Okaaaaaay, I doooooo toooooooooo!" I giggled.

Dan: I chuckled, kissing Phil's cheek. "Then work your magic on meee!"

Phil: "Okaaaay!" I smiled before pulling Dan into a kiss, locking lips.

**Okay next chapter shall obviously be a smut, so watch out, people with the virgin eyes. xD Love you all, and hope your weeks have been lovely!**

**-GingerTips and ForeverAloneCrimson**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello! So, we have bad news. ForeverAloneCrimson had her tablet taken away and that means we can't write more. Don't worry, we have a solid three chapters written out (probably more) and by the time we run out, she'll probably have it back. So don't worry! If there's a random gap in updates, then there's your answer. Don't worry guys! *insert reggae* Don't worry. Be happy. *end reggae* **

**So the lowdown on this chapter: smut. It's got some fluff in it too so yay! Enjoy guys!**

Dan: I smiled, letting my eyes close and I melted into the kiss, letting Phil have control.

Phil: I nipped at Dan's bottom lip before sliding my tongue across it, asking for entrance.

Dan: I blushed a little, still not used to the thrill this gave me. I gladly parted my lips.

Phil: I felt butterflies again as our tongues danced around, and I took in the taste of Dan. Coffee and Maltesers. Yum.

Dan: I kept the kiss going and moved to straddle Phil, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Phil: I felt Dan move on top of me and my eyes slid closed, humming slightly.

Dan: I pulled back from the kiss slightly, blushing. "You know what /really/ turns me on?" I murmured.

Phil: I looked up with a small grin. "What?"

Dan: I bit my lip. "I'm going to regret telling you this." I sighed, but moved to kiss Phil's neck.

Phil: I felt Dan start kissing my neck, and I smirked. "Hickeys? Philly approves."

Dan: I shook my head, nipping at Phil's neck.

Phil: "No? Hmm. Just kissing? Less painful, that's good." I bit back a moan slightly.

Dan: I sighed heavily. "Damn it Phil, I was hoping you'd just figure it out. My /neck/ is my soft spot."

Phil: I facepalmed. "That was stupid of me. C'mere, Danosaur, let me at your soft spot." I turned Dan over so he was underneath me, and I started to kiss at his neck, sucking slightly.

Dan: I laughed, yelping softly as I was flipped over. "Shit." I mumbled. Phil's kisses were already starting to turn me on.

Phil: I grinned lightly as I nipped at the skin a little bit, eager to get on with it, I hummed against the skin as I bit into it slightly.

Dan: I gasped softly, tilting my head back with a small moan. "MM."

Phil: I hummed a little more. "Your neck really is your soft spot, Dan!" I hummed with a little more power, my hands finding their way underneath his shirt and starting to pull it up.

Dan: "No shit." I mumbled, letting out a small giggle and sitting up to take my shirt off. I tugged at the hem of Phil's, pouting.

Phil: "Nuh uh uh! I shall do the work." I broke from Dan's neck and pulled up his shirt, taking in his appearance again.

Dan: I huffed, and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure." I giggled.

Phil: "I want you to enjoy your first supermegaofficial day. No work, Danosaur. No work for you." I went to his neck again, kissing and sucking and nipping and licking.

Dan: I let out a laugh, that was soon cut off by a moan. I was starting to feel trapped in my pants and it sucked.

Phil: "I see someone is getting a little bit antsy, now are we?" I pointed to Dan's pants.

Dan: I wiggled around a bit, blushing. "Maybe."

Phil: I didn't say a word, but answered by moving down to Dan's pants, tugging on them.

Dan: I sighed a small sigh of relief, lifting my hips up so Phil could pull them down easier.

Phil: I pulled Dan's pants off so his boxers were the only thing he was wearing. I pulled off my shirt, and smiled.

Dan: I ran my fingers lightly over Phil's chest, smiling softly. "You're so beautiful."

Phil: "Please don't lie when we're about to fuck." I stood up and pulled off my pants so we were only wearing our boxers.

Dan: I frowned deeply, sitting up on my elbows. "I'm not lying Phil. I would never do that."

Phil: I looked at Dan. "You know I'm not as beautiful as you, Dan. I'd never be able to compare. In the words of Kellin Quinn, I would sing you a song, but I don't think words can express your beauty." I kissed Dan's neck again, humming the song tune onto his skin.

Dan: ((AWWWWWWWWW))

Phil: ((I KNOWWWW JUST EEE))

Dan: I pushed Phil back gently, and glared at him. "Phil, that's total shit. You're perfect and amazing and beautiful and cute and adorable and you just remind me of a cute little kitten!" I took a deep breath, having said all of that in one.

Phil: I looked at him dead in the eye. "Well. Someone's getting double the fuck," I kissed along his jaw, smiling.

Dan: I giggled softly. "It's true though."

Phil: "Thank you. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Dan. How I survived before you, I don't know. I honestly don't know." I kissed towards his earlobe, nibbling it.

Dan: I shrugged, blushing a deep red. "W-well isn't that sweet." I smiled a little.

Phil: "You're perfect. Now come on, let's fuck." I kissed towards his neck again, moving downward slowly and teasingly.

Dan: My breathing hitched, and I whimpered softly. "P-phil, don't be cruel.."

Phil: "Hey, no work comes with a price, no matter how cruel." I sped up a little bit, all the same.

Dan: I huffed. "So wise." I said sarcastically, but moaned softly again.

Phil: I giggled, almost to his boxers. "Hey, just cuz I'm slow doesn't mean it won't be worth it."

Dan: "True, true." I giggled, wrapping my legs around his waist.

Phil: I reached his boxers and bit onto the fabric, pulling it down and giggling slightly.

Dan: I rolled my eyes a little, laughing. "This isn't turning me on, it's just making me giggle."

Phil: "I know, I'm just a little lazy." I took his boxers off all the way and I grinned, taking him in.

Dan: I chuckled, squirming under Phil's intense stare. "Like what you see?"

Phil: "Yes, yes I do." I moved up to plant a kiss on his forehead before moving down to his length.

Dan: I bit my lip, watching Phil as he moved. "I like what I see more."

Phil: I was about to tell Dan to stop shitting me before I decided to brush off the comment. "So what do you want to do?"

Dan: "Um, fuck?" I chuckled. "I was just tortured and teased, I expect a good sexy time out of it."

Phil: "Fuck it is!" I moved two fingers to his mouth. "Suck."

Dan: "No lube, eh? Classy." I teased, giggling, but I took Phil's fingers into my mouth and sucked on them.

Phil: "I live alone. Well, not anymore, but I used to. Why would I need lube?" I giggled slightly.

Dan: I chuckled, finally coating Phil's fingers completely. "I dunno, maybe you finger fuck yourself?"

Phil: I blushed. "Nah. I barely fap. I think since I met you, it's been the most I've ever fucked." I made sure my fingers were soaked thoroughly before I removed them and moved to Dan's entrance.

Dan: I giggled, rolling my eyes. "Please. A hot guy like yourself barely faps? That's a sad day in its self."

Phil: I pouted. "Well, I'm not really the fap-every-motherfucking-day type." I traced circles around his inner thighs.

Dan: I rolled my eyes. "I never said you were."

Phil: "Still, I don't really fap. It's just not my sort of thing. Sorry, I guess." I laughed lightly and traced circles a little more, and moved higher.

Dan: I just laughed. "Come on." I pouted a little. "Your fingers are gonna dry off."

Phil: I laughed. "Okay, sorry, Dan." I spread his legs a little bit. "Ready?"

Dan: I took a deep breath, and nodded slowly.

Phil: I kissed his lips. "Alright." I pushed one finger in, wanting to close my eyes so I wouldn't see Dan's look of pain, but instead I kept them open and held our eye contact, smiling lightly as Dan showed no sign of pain on his face.

Dan: I kissed Phil back gently, my arse hurting just a little bit as Phil started to stretch me. I smiled, kissing him again, feeling close to no pain.

Phil: I looked at him reassuringly before pushing another into him. I didn't move at first, instead waited for Dan to be ready before pushing in and out slowly, scissoring gently.

Dan: I gasped a little, but ignored it, the pain soon fading. I closed my eyes, and moaned softly.

Phil: I smiled widely. "Stop being so perfect," I said before putting another in with a slight wince as I heard Dan hiss a little bit.

Dan: I hissed, and I knew Phil heard it. The last one hurt, and I whimpered softly.

Phil: "Shh, I'm sorry, baby," I said, planting kisses across Dan's lips.

Dan: I took some deep breaths, and the pain eventually faded away. I nodded hesitantly, and waited for Phil to move.

Phil: I smiled and pulled my fingers gently in and out, scissoring ever so slightly.

Dan: I whimpered slightly, this time in pleasure more than pain. I moaned softly, trying not to basically fuck Phil's fingers.

Phil: I laughed slightly as Dan moaned and squirmed a little bit. "You're good with stretching?" I asked gently.

Dan: I nodded eagerly. "Please, please, _please _just fuck me."

Phil: "That's hot," I pointed out as I pulled out my fingers and lined myself up with Dan's entrance. "You know, that's a soft spot of mine, I guess," I said with a laugh as I pushed in gently.

Dan: I giggled softly, soon gasping out in pain. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but it still hurt.

Phil: I quickly covered Dan's face in kisses to help him break his attention from the pain, which usually worked. I didn't move, wanting Dan to get used to the feeling entirely.

Dan: I took a deep breath, and focused on Phil's kisses, and soon enough I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I nodded slowly.

Phil: Once Dan said it was alright, I ever so slowly pulled out about halfway and pushed back in slightly, not going in all the way. It may not have been Dan's first time, but it was still painful in the beginning.

Dan: I gasped again, softer this time, more from pleasure than pain. I whimpered softly, closing my eyes. "M-more." I whispered.

Phil: I nodded, pushing in all the way a little bit faster. I pulled out again, about three quarters of the way and pushed in again.

Dan: I moaned softly, closing my eyes and wrapping my legs around Phil's waist. "F-faster." I almost begged, trying not to move.

Phil: I smiled. Pushing in again, I picked up my pace. "You're so tight, Dan!" I moaned

Dan: I whimpered, Phil's moans somehow turning me on farther. "F-faster! F-fuck me as hard as you can."

Phil: My eyes slid shut, and I went faster, slamming into Dan. Judging by the way he reacted, I had hit his prostate. I aimed for the same angle, hoping I'd hit it again.

Dan: I screamed out slightly when I felt Phil hit my prostate, a moaning mess underneath him.

Phil: I slammed in again, a sheen of sweat starting to gather on my skin. I let out an even louder moan when Dan tightened for a moment, biting my lip so it wouldn't be a carnivorous yell.

Dan: I felt myself tighten, and almost wished Phil would let out his inner animal. I smirked, bringing him down for a kiss, and started saying non- PG-13 things in his ear again.

Phil: I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as Dan kissed me and started saying non-child safe things, and I couldn't help but let out an unusually loud moan.

Dan: I chuckled, and let my dirty side come out completely, almost causing myself to orgasm right there and then.

Phil: I practically screamed with pleasure, slamming into Dan even more. I tried to aim for his prostate again, but I couldn't, for I was already beginning to lose myself in a haze of pleasure.

Dan: I smirked, but it was soon replaced with a loud moan. I gently pushed Phil onto his back, and straddled him, him still inside of me.

Phil: I felt Dan turn our position over so I could feel the covers against my back, the bed underneath me, and I cracked an eye open questioningly.

Dan: I was blushing, but I tried my best to ignore it. Taking a deep breath, a slowly began moving up and down again.

Phil: I felt Dan moving, so I opened both of my eyes to see him moving up and down around my dick. "Oh God Dan," I moaned as I held our eye contact.

Dan: I whimpered softly, leaning down to connect our lips desperately. I used my hands to balance myself, and kept moving.

Phil: I groaned into our kiss, the pleasure overwhelming. "Dan, you're so fucking tight."

Dan: "Then bend me over and stretch me wide." I purred, tugging at his hair softly.

Phil: I groaned pretty loudly as Dan said that. "Okay," I said, my voice wavering slightly from a moan trying to shove its way into my words.

Dan: "Tell me where to go." I murmured, stopping my movements and nipping softly at Phil's neck.

Phil: "Anywhere," I said, mewling slightly as Dan stopped suddenly.

Dan: I gently pulled off of Phil, and tugged him into the lounge. I blushed again, and got on my knees, bending over the coffee table.

Phil: I smiled lightly as Dan blushed. "You're so beautiful," I sighed as I sucked on my fingers again before pushing them into Dan's entrance.

Dan: I yelped softly, shifting slightly, needing desperately needing to be touched. "You're more beautiful."

Phil: "No, I'm not, Dan. I know how you think I'm beautiful, but I don't think I am. You're the one who is, and this is why we're here. I could've just said "fuck off stranger, I'm too busy sulking" but I talked to you because when I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful." I pushed my fingers in a little farther, twisting slightly.

Dan: I gasped lightly, both at Phil's words and actions. "Okay, hold on for a second." I pulled Phil's hand away, and turned around to face him, cupping his cheeks. "Phil, you are the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of guys in my time. But you're the only one who's ever struck me as more than just a rndom person on the street."

Phil: I blushed what felt to be a very deep shade of crimson. Instead of answering with words, I laid a kiss on his lips, lingering a little before pulling away.

Dan: I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again. "Now we can continue."

Phil: "Thank you," I said, my boner slightly painful. I turned Dan around and pushed my two fingers in again, curling them and trying to find his prostate again.

Dan: I yelped loudly, pushing back on Phil's fingers. "R-right there." I mumbled.

Phil: I smirked shortly, curling my fingers again and feeling something to push against. I reached my free hand to wrap around Dan's cock and starting pumping slowly.

Dan: I moaned loudly, closing my eyes and moaning again. "P-please just fuck me again." I whimpered, wrapping my hand around Phil's, trying to make him go faster.

Phil: I nodded, even though Dan couldn't see me. "Okay, babe," I said as I took my fingers out. Slowly, I pushed in, but as I was about halfway in, I yanked out to my tip and slammed in again, aiming right for Dan's prostate.

Dan: I screamed out, my eyes popping open as I clutched at the table. "Holy fuck that felt good."

Phil: I laughed a little bit, getting cut off by a slight moan. "That was what I was aiming for," I slammed in again, and I groaned loudly. "F-Fuck," I stuttered.

Dan: I cried out again, along with a mix of swear words as I felt myself closer to the edge.

Phil: A haze set in again, and it was harder for me to open my eyes to see Dan writhing, and I bit my lip as the pleasure started to become too much.

Dan: A few minutes later, I screamed out Phil's name as I climaxed, trembling and breathing heavily.

Phil: I slammed in one more time and Dan tightened around me, and I felt white hot pleasure as I released into Dan. I shook slightly as I pulled out, exhausted and content at the same time.

Dan: I collapsed in a heap on the floor, ignoring the gooey substance covering my stomach and legs. I closed my eyes, exhausted.

Phil: I lay myself down next to Dan, wrapping a sweaty arm around him. I looked over to his face, his eyes closed and his mouth cracked open. I wiped a matted lock of hair from his face, pushing it behind his ear.

Dan: I cuddled weakly into Phil, nuzzling into his chest. I tried to say something, but I was out like a light before I even had the chance.

Phil: I heard a gentle snore escape Dan's lips, and I laughed lightly before falling asleep alongside him.

**Thank you for all of the feedback we have been getting, they make us smile! Once again, sorry for ForeverAloneCrimson's tablet being taken away, we can't really help that one. Leave a review on what you thought! Adios, mishamigos!**

**-GingerTips and ForeverAloneCrimson**


End file.
